Lewisium
| saurian_name = Conajaim (Cn) /'cō•näsh•ām/ | systematic_name = Unpentquadium (Upt) /'ün•pent•kwo•dē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Diracium | right_element = Vanthoffium | particles = 591 | atomic_mass = 440.6572 , 731.7285 yg | atomic_radius = 124 , 1.24 | covalent_radius = 133 pm, 1.33 Å | vander_waals = 179 pm, 1.79 Å | nuclear_ratio = 1.84 | nucleons = 437 (154 }}, 283 }}) | nuclear_radius = 9.07 | half-life = 101.32 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 154-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 29, 11, 4 | oxistates = 0', +1, '+2 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 3.18 | ion_energy = 1257.8 , 13.036 | electron_affinity = 8.5 kJ/mol, 0.088 eV | molar_mass = 440.657 / | molar_volume = 31.275 cm /mol | density = 14.090 }} | atom_density = 1.37 g 1.93 cm | atom_separation = 373 pm, 3.73 Å | speed_sound = 2087 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Pale peach | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1744.63 , 3140.34 1471.48 , 2680.67 | boiling_point = 3100.70 K, 5581.27°R 2827.55°C, 5121.60°F | liquid_range = 1356.07 , 2440.93 | liquid_ratio = 1.78 | triple_point = 1744.63 K, 3140.34°R 1471.48°C, 2680.67°F @ 5.5324 , 0.041496 | critical_point = 7282.94 K, 13109.29°R 7009.79°C, 12649.62°F @ 177.9524 , 1756.259 | heat_fusion = 18.441 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 301.193 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05048 /(g• ), 0.09087 J/(g• ) 22.245 /(mol• ), 40.041 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.67 Absolute: 2.57 | atom_abund = 4.57 }} Lewisium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Lw and 154. Lewisium was named in honor of (1875–1946), who discovered , reformulate chemical dynamics, and developed theory of ; he also coined " " and explained . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentquadium (Upq), - , or simply element 154. Lewisium is the twelfth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and fermium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Lewisium has 24 in 8 of 154 electrons surrounding the containing 437 s and a 1.84 (154 protons, 283 neutrons). There are 11 electron occupying the f-orbital and it needs three more to be filled. In addition there are three electrons in the d-orbital one beyond the shell where occupying f-orbital is. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , lewisium has no s. The longest-lived is Lw with a of 101.3 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Lw → + + 47 n : Lw → + + + 61 n Lw is the only isotope with half-life longer than one millisecond. Chemical properties and compounds Lewisium is a , which means it is a very unreactive metal, even less reactive than . It is the least reactive element apart from the es. The most common oxidation states are 0 and +2, while +1 being less common. The lack of reactivity is because lewisium has the highest electronegativity and ionization energy of any metal. The electronegativity on the is 3.18 while the first ionization energy is 13.0 eV, in stark contrast to lighter cogener (6.5 eV). Such a high electronegativity means it can accept electrons from other atoms but it can't because of the energy shielding effect caused by incompleted f-orbital. It can form metal-nonmetal s like is typical of internonmetallic compounds, instead of or s typical of metal-nonmetal compounds. There are interesting compounds of lewisium, such as lewisium(II) oxide (LwO), which is a dark yellow crystalline substance, and lewisium(II) carbide (Lw C), which has the of 5318°C (9604°F), just below the surface temperature of our . Lewisium halides include LeF, LeF , LwCl, and LwCl , all of which are white ionic solids except for LwCl , which is pale yellow. Physical properties Lewisium is a shiny pale peach metal that does not darken when exposed to air; it is and twice as dense as with a value of over 14 g/cm . Lewisium atoms together form crystal lattices that upon heating it transforms to at 479°C and to at 901°C. Atoms that make up lattices are separated by an average of 373 pm from each other. Lewisium liquifies at 1471°C ( : 18.44 kJ/mol) and vaporizes at 2828°C ( : 301.19 kJ/mol). Its corresponding liquid range is 1.78, obtained by dividing these two values but they have to be converted to kelvins by adding 273 to each number first since is not the absolute temperature scale. Because the boiling point depends on pressure, different pressure would result in different boiling point and hence liquid ratio. If ambient pressure is lower, its boiling point would correspondingly be lower. If pressure is low enough, boiling point would equal its melting point, called its , this occurs at a pressure of 5.53 Pa, only of that of Earth's sea level pressure and 0.87% the atmospheric pressure on Mars. The is on the opposite corner of the as its triple point; for lewisium, this occurs at 7010°C under a 178 MPa pressure, 1756 times greater than Earth's and 19 times the surface pressure on Venus. Occurrence It is almost certain that lewisium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of lewisium in the universe by mass is 7.67 , which amounts to 2.57 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of lewisium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Lw. : + + 49 n → Lw : + + 50 n → Lw Category:Dumasides